


l o v e

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Firsts, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Karen's first 'I love you's'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	l o v e

**Frank.**

Frank steps into their bedroom and sees a note on the bed with a phone sitting on top of it. He pushes the phone off the note and picks up the piece of paper to read it. It’s handwriting he doesn’t remember, but it tells him to wait for a phone call. He’s starts to get a little nervous now and just as he’s about to pull out his phone from his pocket to call Matt, the phone on the bed goes off.

He looks around for a moment, how did whoever was on the other end of the phone know he had just gotten home? He reaches forward, picks up the phone, and answers it. “Hello?” Frank says into the phone.

“Hello, Frank.” The voice on the other end of the phone is one he doesn’t know.

“Who is this? What do you want?”

He hears Karen scream on the other end of the phone and his heart drops into his stomach. “Oh, shut that bitch up!” He hears a slap and Karen crying out and his blood boils that someone would put their hands on her.

“Don’t you fucking hurt a head on her hair.”

“Oh, we’ve already hurt so much more than that.”

Frank growls and he hears Karen scream again. He’s already out the door, even though he has no idea where he’s going. “What do you want?!” He barks into the phone.

“There’s an address in your mailbox with Ms. Page, you’ll find us there.”

“Let me talk to her.” Frank demands as he takes the stairs down three floors to the mailboxes. Once he gets to the mailboxes, he finds Karen’s and yanks it open.

“Frank?”

“Karen, I want you to listen to me. I love you, okay? You’re my shining star, and I love you so much.” He says. The words are true, one hundred percent true, but they’re meant for Karen. To let her know she’s going to be okay. “Do you understand?”

 **Karen**.

Karen and Frank don’t fight often. They bicker, sure, but they don’t full blown argue a lot. Whenever they do, neither of them go easy. They’re both passionate and stubborn and they don’t want to give in and admit that they’re the wrong one in the fight. Not even when they’re both wrong.

When they fight, there’s a lot of shouting and cursing and the occasional item being thrown. Living in Hell’s Kitchen, no one really notices them fighting or pays attention to it. Even if some of them have caught on to the fact that Frank is the Punisher.

“Good, God, woman, why are you acting like a fucking psycho!?” Frank bellows. They’ve been fighting for about an hour and he doesn’t really remember why they’re fighting – but he’s sure it’s because he did something stupid.

“Because I love you!” Karen shouts the words at Frank in the middle of a heated argument and the second the words come out, she can’t remember what they were arguing about. It had to be about The Punisher, that’s all she knows. That’s all she can remember.

Frank looks up at Karen as the words come out. What were they fighting about?

“I love you, Frank.”

They hadn’t talked really talked about Frank telling Karen he loved when she’d been grabbed by some wing-nut who thought Frank was just some animal who needed to be killed. The only thing that had been said about it was Frank telling her that he really did mean it when they were in the car.

“I’m just scared of losing you.. Because I love you. And I know you need to be The Punisher. He’s part of you and I understand that, but it doesn’t mean I have to like it.” She says and looks at him; waiting for him to say something.

“Say it again.”

“I love you.”

 


End file.
